


Wedding Gift

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Rare Pairings, Weddings, Yokai AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Selamat, Kakak Botak. Sebagai hadiah pernikahan, kucabut kutukanku yang waktu itu.”





	Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang sebenarnya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- ...ini udah kedua kalinya saya bikin Suna ditinggal nikah. Maaf ya Mas. /PLAK

_Cara kerja dunia itu lucu_ , pikir Suna, sembari mengamati prosesi pernikahan yang berlangsung dari kejauhan. Ia sudah duduk di dahan pohon sejak awal prosesi sampai sekarang, satu tangan berpegangan pada dahan di atas kepala. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, tidak menampakkan isi hatinya sama sekali.

 

Di sana, di kediaman Sawamura-Sugawara, tengah berlangsung suatu ritual sakral bernama pernikahan.

 

Di sana, di rumah yang agak jauh dari gerbang desa, bocah yang dulu _pernah_ jatuh cinta padanya telah beranjak dewasa.

 

Di sana, di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia Suna, cinta pertamanya bersiap membangun rumah tangga dengan orang yang bukan dirinya.

 

Gelak tawa. Senyuman bahagia. Prosesi berlangsung lancar, meriah, dan damai.

 

Ketika angin musim semi membelai wajahnya lembut, Suna memejamkan mata.

 

**.**

 

Kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah barunya. Kerumunan memenuhi kedua sisi jalan, turut berbahagia atas pernikahan yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Beberapa bersiul-siul, menggoda sang Mempelai Pria yang tertawa malu. Satu tangan menggaruk belakang kepala, tangan yang lain dipeluk erat oleh sosok yang kini resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

 

Sosok yang, di hadapan banyak orang, mengecup pipinya _lama._

 

Sementara kerumunan yang melihat heboh di tempat, Ryuunosuke malah membeku dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

 

‘Kanoka’ tersenyum padanya, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara rendah sampai hanya bisa didengar dirinya saja:

 

“Selamat, Kakak Botak. Sebagai hadiah pernikahan, kucabut kutukanku yang waktu itu.”

 

Sebelum Kanoka tumbang, kehilangan kesadaran, Ryuunosuke sempat melihat kilatan ambar di matanya.

 

(setelahnya, sampai ajal menjemput, jelmaan _kitsune_ satu itu tidak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapannya lagi)

**Author's Note:**

> Entri (yang super telat) untuk Drabbletober _Day 9: I'm Happy for You._
> 
> Maaf yak. Jarang muncul, tapi sekalinya muncul bawa yang angst begini. Ohok. /sungkem 
> 
> Akhir kata, _thanks for reading~_


End file.
